Whisper Oblivion
by HeavenlyCondemned
Summary: Can a group of two girls and a dog actually be able to help the Sanzo Party stop the rise of Gyumaoh? DISCONTINUED
1. The Meeting

**Please Note: i don't own anything, i only own the OC's and i am deeply sorry if anyone doesn't like this, cause this is my first time writing one up**

CRASH!!! Yeah, just another day at an inn. Lindsay has fallen out of her bed while she was asleep. What a lazy creature she is. I stare down at her as she was still asleep and it was already noon. I growled growing impatient as I kicked her side roughly. She awoke from her sleep, jumping up a bit.

"OWWWW" she whined while rubbing her side, "that hurt Amber"

"YOU'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR HOURS!! IT'S NOON!!!" I yelled which twitching in anger, "We're leaving after lunch, get dressed." She whined lazily as she got up slowly getting ready.

I walked down the hall to the stairs to the dining area of the inn. A girl walked up to me asking for what I wanted. "A cup of lavender tea, a bottle of water, one plate of some eggs and bacon and some toast, please," I replied. She looked at me strangely from what I▓ve ordered. I glared at her, "it's for my friend." She nodded quickly and ran off to get the order.

Ten min later she returned with everything and placed my tea and toast in front of me while putting the plate of food and battled water in front of the empty seat. I took a few small sips of my tea and leaned on my hand above my tea thinking and waiting for Lindsay.

"Arrr!" whined Okami. I nodded and gave him half of my toast and a piece of Lindsay's bacon to him. He munched happily on it, while sitting at my feet.

Suddenly the door opened showing 3 men and a teen at the door. I lazily looked at them studying them to see if they were a threat or not. The youngest in the group seemed to be sniffing the air? He looked at me and exclaimed, "Hey lady! Why are you just letting that food sit there!?"

In reply he got hit in the head by a red-headed man, "stupid monkey! It's obliviously from someone else!" He looked at me flirtatiously trying to pick me up. I scoffed glaring at him, "no. Kid, you can have the food, seems to be my companions too lazy to get her food."

"SWEET!" was all he said as he was about to grab a piece of bacon, but right when he was, he was tackled down by a blur of brown and blue. Ya, it was Lindsay.

"OI! Don't be touchn' mah bacon!" she growled while getting off him and eating a piece of the meat. I sighed irritably while rubbing my temple. How bad could this get? Right after that thought, I heard someone say gently, "I am terribly sorry Miss; it seems my friend has food on the brain."

I looked at him and gave a half-smile, ⌠yeah whatever, my plan worked didn't it?" He looked at me confused for a second. Then the blonde monk came over and asked skeptically, "what do you mean 'plan'?"

I gave him a dry laugh, as I watched Lindsay and Okami fight over the last piece of bacon, "it was the only way to get brat out of bed, by the way, I'm Amber and that's Lindsay. You are?"

The man with the gentle voice said, "My name's Hakkai, it's nice to meet you. My friend with the red hair is Gojyo, the monk is Sanzo and the last one is Goku."

"RUFF! GRRRR! ARRRR!" Okami growled at Lindsay as he protected that last piece of bacon, almost nipping at her hands as she tried to get it.

"Ah! Dammit!!! Give me it you damn mutt!" Lindsay growled at the small wolf. Their small argument was getting louder and louder and it was starting to strike my last nerve. "You damn wolf GIVE IT U-"

I couldn't stand it any longer, I whacked her in the head then Okami, "would you two shut the hell up!? Just order MORE!" They sat their silently as Okami gave her the last piece then going down to my lap and going back to sleep.

Gojyo and Goku looked at me afraid. "Damn... she's just as bad as Sanzo..." Gojyo mumbled to Goku as he nodded quietly. There was a 'click' then a gruff reply, from Sanzo, "Would you like to repeat that?" The two boys shook their heads quickly hiding behind Hakkai. Hakkai just stood there ginning and laughing slightly. I looked at his gun, studying it.

"Ooooo, a Smith and Wesson revolver, very nice, a banishing gun too," I stated. He put his gun down and looked at me. "What?" I asked innocently.

"How did you know?" he asked, not trusting me. I leaned forward more and grinned, ⌠you▓re not the only one who uses guns."

Lindsay took the time to get into the conversation and nodded, "Yupp! she's got like some kind of sniper rifle, a couple of semi-automatic hand pistols!"

I scoffed at her, ⌠you were actually paying attention, that's new" She looked at me in fake-shock. I chuckled at her and patted her head. Goku reached over to take some of the food on her plate, but she countered him quickly by stabbing her knife between his fingers. His eyes widened and backed off quickly.

"Awe man! She scares me" cried Goku, "Sanzo I'm HUNGRY!"

"I'm hungry, I'm hungry! Is that all you can say, you one trick monkey?!" snapped Gojyo.

"Shut up! You Pervy Kappa!" replied Goku.

"Shut up if you want to live another day!" growled Sanzo. The two boys backed off. Hakkai laughed again with that same fake-smile. It was really started to bug me. Lindsay was totally oblivious to it all, but I've noticed that Hakkai and Goku were demons like her. Lindsay turned in her chair finishing her meal and saying, ⌠why don't you eat with us! There's plenty of room in this table!" She grinned happily making room by moving closer to me.

"Well, we don't mean to impose..." stated Hakkai.

"It's okay! Right Amber?" she asked gleefully.

I sighed and nodded, "sure whatever just don't make a mess..."

After everyone sat down, I was stuck between Sanzo and Lindsay, next to Sanzo was Hakkai, then Gojyo, then Goku, then back to Lindsay. How we all fit at this table, I shall never know. Lindsay and Goku were having an all out fight over the bacon, while Gojyo sat there laughing at them, till they snapped and yelled at him. Hakkai just sat there with that fake-smile of his and fed some food to his little pet dragon, which I found out his name was Hakuryu. Sanzo was reading a newspaper trying to tune out Goku, Lindsay and Gojyo. I was doing the same, except I was petting Okami as I tried to read my book, ▒Brother's Grimm: Murder is No Fairy Tale' by Craig Russell. Hakkai noticed my book and gave off a nervous aura from the book's title. "Miss Amber, may I ask you, what is that book about?" he asked.

I looked up to him from my trance and said, "nothing much really, just a bunch of mysterious murders, that run through a lot of riddles and usual about old short stories by the Brother's Grimm. Two people are out to find the killer; it seems to be the same person they've run into before. In the end the two become lover's an-"

"THAT'S MINE! GET YOUR OWN DAMN BACON!" yelled Lindsay breaking their conversation.

"YOUR BACON? IT'S MY BACON, SO BACK OFF LADY!" replied Goku.

"Lady...Lady? LADY?! My name is Lindsay! Get it right!!" Lindsay screamed, whacking the poor boy in the head roughly. Gojyo sat in his seat laughing, "She got you good monkey!"

"SHUT UP! You stupid cockroach!" growled Goku. Great another fight started. As the seconds passed, my headache grew and grew. Seemed to be that the same thing was happening to Sanzo as well.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" Sanzo and I yelled at the same time as we stood up.

We looked at each other confused. I turned away and sat back down, mumbling curses. Sanzo sat down as well. Lindsay laughs breaking the sudden silence and embarrassment. I glare at her, as she laughs more. Her laughter seemed to be contagious since Goku and Gojyo started to laugh as well. Hakkai only chuckled behind his hand. Sanzo grunted, going back to his newspaper hiding his face. I grumbling getting up, and giving Lindsay my second plate that I never really touched.

"I'm going out for a bit, we're staying another night cause of your lateness," I stated boredly while walking out with Okami.


	2. The Joining

The streets were highly crowded, so I had to carry Okami in my arms, for his safety at least. A couple stores and stands caught my eye but, I'll go to them later, after my walk. When I had reached outside the village I let Okami jump out of my arms and onto the ground. He looked up to my curiously. I nodded towards him, signaling him to transform. In a glow of light he turned into his larger form. I hopped onto his tan colored back and patted silky fur on his head, telling him to 'go'. We've been running through the trees and dirt trails coming to a river. We weren't really that far from the small town but far enough to see the roofs of the tallest buildings. I jumped off his back and set up a couple of targets to practice my aim. Okami changed back to his normal small form to take a nap. It took me about a good 20 minutes of setting up and preparing for some nice target practice, too bad Lindsay wasn't here, then I'd have a moving target.

Lindsay's POV

Man...It doesn't take Amber that long to take walk! Where the hell is she? We've finished eating a few minutes after Amber and she's been gone for two hours. I got to know the guys pretty well. Goku isn't that bad, even though he keeps trying to steal my bacon and meat buns. THIER MINE DAMMIT!!! Gojyo is a perverted pig of a water sprite. Hakkai is really nice! But it kind of creeps me out too cause I've never met someone THAT nice before. Then there is Sanzo, it's like dealing with another Amber with EXTRAS.

"Where ever could she be?!" I whined looking around, ⌠it never takes her this long to take a walk!"

"Well, she has been out for quite a while..." Hakkai thought out loud.

"Ahhh! She could be dead for all I know!" I cried, started to panicking, "I don't want to be alone!!!"

Goku grinned patting my back, "don't worry we'll help you find her, right Sanzo?"

"No." was all Sanzo said.

"Aww, come on Sanzo! It's not every day we get to save a hot chick!" said Gojyo.

"No." was Sanzo's only reply. I glared at his rudeness and got up.

"Whatever I can do it myself," I said getting up, and getting ready to leave.

"I'll help you!" said Goku running to me. Hakkai and Gojyo soon followed. Sanzo sighed irritated and followed them.

"Somehow I'm going regret this..." he mumbled.

Amber's POV

I stood there leaning against my sniper rifle for support on my left as I held my desert eagle in my right. "Damn demons..." I mumbled. I was trying to train when I was ambushed by a pack of demons. There had to be hundreds, and still more was coming. I took a step forward to shoot at an incoming demon, but fell down from blood loss. Where the hell is Lindsay when you need her?! Falling to my knees, the demons took their chance to run at me. I glared up at them smirking and shooting a few. Okami was fighting off more at the farther back, but when he heard me fall, he ran to my side. Growling he fought off the demons.

"Just give us the necklace, little lady and we won't hurt you...much.." said what seemed to be the leader of the group. He was huge had to be seven times the size of me. He had dark blue hair and bark tan skin that was scarred up. Okami growled at him and jumped at him, biting the leaders' arm.

"Ahh! Get this mutt off of me!" the leader cried, as the other demons went to help him, ignoring me. This was my chance to get them. The weaker demons were punching and kicking Okami, while some were stabbing him. Okami whimpered and growled in pain letting go. He fell to the ground bleeding. The demons were about to finish him off, when I used the last bit of my strength getting up, running to Okami and shot most of them. Okami went to his smaller form as I fell to my knees before him. I picked him up in my arms and held him tight, not noticing that the Leader and a few weaker demons were left.

"Not so strong now girlie," bragged on the lower classed demons.

"Yeah! Now we can bring that necklace to Lord Kougaiji!" Said another.

"Shut up boys! Since she can't do anything else let's have a little 'fun' with her" said the Leader. They started to close in on me and Okami. I clenched my eyes tight, hoping this wasn't happening. But that's when i heard it.

"AMBER!" I heard a yell, from a certain brat I've been waiting for. 'Bout damn time. I looked up at her and grinned a little. Lindsay looked like she was about to have a heart attack when she saw the little battle field. Then the boys ran in as well, shit... The looks on their faces were priceless as well. Pure shock.

Lindsay's POV

"AMBER!" I yelled as I ran through the forest slightly close to the small town. I could sense were she was, and the guys were following behind. It seemed that Goku was the only one that could keep up to my quick pace, while the others slightly sunk behind, especially that cruel monk. When I had reached a clearing, all I could see was blood... blood everywhere. In the middle was Amber, covered in blood and dirt. She was holding Okami tightly with her back hunched over trying to protect the small wolf. There were demons, getting ready to strike her. It seemed she heard me yelling and looked at me with a pathetic half-grin.

"Are you okay?!" I practically screamed as I jumped towards her cutting the lead demon in half. The others seemed to join in and kill off the weaker demons.

"Where were you?" Amber asked grunting in pain. I looked down at her nervously.

"Um... with the guys eating, guess my senses are getting weak," I said nervously.

"You thing?!" she yelled, but then coughed up blood.

"Oh my, are you okay Miss. Amber?" Hakkai asked as he walked over, "and is your little friend okay as well?"

"He'll be fine," she stated as she tried to get up, but fell back to the ground.

Hakkai held her down, ⌠I suggest that you stay still, or you might bleed to death." Amber growled at his command about to get up again.

Goku walked up to us, "Hakkai, can you heal her?" he asked. Amber was just to try again but I forced her down.

"Let me go Lindsay! I'm fine!" she snapped.

Sanzo walked over to us now, stating, "Obviously, you aren't. By the amount of blood you're losing and amount of pain you're in, you're not okay." Amber glared at him and he glared back, "Hakkai heal her." He turned and walked off away from the group. Hakkai nodded and started healing Amber. I grinned knowing she was going to be okay, and I wasn't going to be alone. Anytime soon, for now. Gojyo walked up to Sanzo, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Ooooo, don't tell me the stingy monk has taking a liking to the bitchy gunslinger~" Gojyo said slyly. Sanzo growled throwing Gojyo's arm off his shoulder and pointing his gun at him. "Talk and die." was all he said.

Amber's POV

Hakkai finished my healing and I grumbled a 'thank-you'. He nodded at me, smiling in return. I looked at the Sanzo and Gojyo.

"Ooooo, don't tell me the stingy monk has taking a liking to the bitchy gunslinger~" Gojyo said slyly. Sanzo growled throwing Gojyo's arm off his shoulder and pointing his gun at him. "Talk and die." was all he said. I blushed at what Gojyo said and quickly turned to see what Lindsay was doing. Seems to be she has made good friends with Goku. They were laughing and talking about their adventures. I smiled at them but quickly hid it. Okami whined in pain, catching my attention. I looked up at Hakkai and asked shyly, "could you heal, Okami...I think he was hurt a little too much..."

Hakkai nodded and smiled, "of course Miss. Amber." His hands glowed a green-ish color as he healed Okami. When he was done, Okami was silently sleeping.

"Thanks again..." I mumbled. He gave me that fake smile and said, ⌠it isn't a problem."

I slowly stood up and looked at Lindsay, "come on brat, we gotta get going."

Lindsay looked at me and gave me puppy dog eyes, " b-but! I just made new friend! We can't leave just yet!!"

"No. We are going now. I don't think we'll need their help." I said as I walked passed Sanzo and Gojyo.

"But look at the state you're in!" Lindsay argued, "You're still hurt."

"Lindsay!" I snapped at her for the first time, "I don't care, we are going. We'll just be burdens. Like we've always been. Beside we have a mission to do." Lindsay sadly nodded and slowly followed.

Goku ran over to Sanzo and tugged at his sleeve, "hey, hey Sanzo! Can they come with us?! Can they?" he asks begging.

Sanzo hit Goku to get him off of his arm, "yeah whatever, but the first time they slow us down even a bit. We're leaving them" Goku grinned victoriously and ran up to us.

"You guys can join us! You can join us!" he said jumping up and down like a hyper child. Lindsay looked like Christmas had come early and jumped up and down with them. "Can we go now? Since we have permission to go with them?" Lindsay asked.

Slowly I gave in, " I better not regret this later..." Lindsay and Goku gave another cheer and ran around like idiots. I sighed, knowing this was going to be a long adventure. Why me?

**(Author's Note: Dear god i am a failure OTL)**


End file.
